Blackmail
by Mystic Spirit Angel
Summary: Jack and Amelia are invited to a "get-together" at Daniel's house, only to find out it's a wild party. What happens when Daniel gets fed-up with Amelia's attitude towards underaged drinking? TNHD Oneshot


**Hello people of earth! Yes I am alive! Since I haven't posted a oneshot like I promised (sorry!) I'm here to make up for it! The beginning part of this oneshot is an important message about why underaged drinking is a bad thing, and then the rest is just for comedy. Though you can become a laughing stock on youtube, unless you have a sorcerer at your side who can make video tapes disappear, which I highly doubt. **

**So anyway, I strongly disagree with underaged drinking and in no way do I support it. **

**READ please: THE INTERVIEW IS POSTED! Go to the "About the Author" page on the TNAB website to view it! =D **

**Disclaimer: In no way will I ever own Jack Skellington or The Nightmare Before Christmas...I can only own merchandise XD**

**Note: This is set before the "Ice Dance" chapter of TNHD so Jack and Amelia don't know of each other's feelings. **

* * *

"Are you sure about this Amelia?" Jack asked hesitantly. "From what you've told me, this Daniel fellow doesn't seem like the type to have just a casual get-together."

"He isn't which is why I wanted you to come with me." The nineteen year-old stated.

Amelia and Jack made their way towards the Black Viper member's house for he had invited them over. However, as they neared his house, they quickly discovered that they were right to doubt him. Lights flashed in the windows of the two-story home and music blared through every open space. Shouts and cheers from inside were heard as well as a loud bang which sounded a lot like a chair landing in the back yard after being chucked out a window.

"Eh, I'd feel better if we just didn't go in at all." Jack said as the two of them stopped and stared at the house in disbelief. The sorceress beside him sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, but I've got to go in and check on Daniel at least." Amelia crossed her arms, "I want to make sure the idiot hasn't killed himself yet." She looked up to her companion sympathetically. "It'll just take me a few minutes, that's all. So, you don't have to go in if you don't want to."

"And just let you walk into that house full of drunken guys? I don't think so." He said firmly and stepped closer to her as they walked up the driveway to the front door. Amelia couldn't help but smile at his protectiveness, though she was actually very grateful that he would stay with her.

Once they stepped inside, their eyes went wide in absolute horror at what they saw, and not the kind of horror they were used to. The party seemed to come straight out of a college movie, save for most of the people they saw were high school age. Amelia spotted Daniel not too far away, along with the rest of his usual gang, all of them with peculiar looking bottles in their hands. The two quickly wove through the crowd over to the guys.

"Hey, sup Amelia!" Daniel greeted, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a tight hug. "Didn't think you'd come, little miss goody-two-shoes."

The rest of the boys laughed while the nineteen year-old just rolled her eyes and backed out of his embrace.

"Already a little buzzed I see, and it's not even ten o'clock." Amelia crossed her arms and gave Daniel a disappointed look.

"Aww come on, you didn't come just to crash my party now did ya?" The bass player whined while the other boys grunted in agreement with him.

"No, I just came to make sure you guys hadn't drunk yourselves dead yet." She retorted.

"Ah, same ol' Melia, does everything by the rules." Daniel laughed, joined by his buddies.

"What's the big deal with you anyway?" Mike slurred a bit as he walked up to her. "I bet you haven't had a single drink in your life, have ya?"

"No, and I plan to keep it that way until I'm legal." She replied dryly, starting to get annoyed.

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud!" Benny shouted a little too loudly and thrust a can of beer into her hands. "Just try a swig, live a little!"

"No." Her voice became dangerously low as she pushed back the drink.

"Ooohh, we all know _that_ tone now don't we boys?" Daniel jeered as he held his hands up in mock defense.

"Well I'm not going to stand here and just watch you guys waste your lives away." Amelia said firmly, turning on her heel about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Aw come on, don't be like that." The host said this time with a surprisingly caring tone in his voice. "We're just messin' with you, you know that." She had turned to look at him and her eyes softened a little. "Listen, we really do appreciate you lookin' out for us."

"Like the big sister we never wanted." Mike laughed, which earned him a jab in the side from Benny. "Ow! Hey, I was kidding!"

She couldn't resist, Amelia laughed. "Well I'm glad you do, maybe I'll finally start haunting your minds since I'm not in high school with you guys anymore."

"Haha, yeah right." Daniel grinned brightly, glad to see her sense of humor was back. "Believe it or not we do have soda, did you want any?" he offered.

"Sure." She smiled and turned to her companion. "Did you want any Jack?"

"Me? Oh, no thanks." He politely declined.

"Hey, you'll have to excuse Amelia for being rude and not introducing you." Benny laughed as the young woman playfully punched him in the shoulder. "So you're name's Jack, eh? Where you from?"

"Oh, a small town far from here that no one's really heard of." The tall, black-haired man laughed.

"So you Amelia's boyfriend or somethin'?" Mike asked, arching an eyebrow.

"What! No!" The two would-be sorcerers shouted in unison.

"Sounds like what Claire said was right, you're in denial." Daniel laughed at them and sensed he was about to get verbal abuse from his fiery friend, so he quickly excused himself to get the soda before his head was bitten off.

"We're long-time friends." Jack explained as Amelia calmed down.

"You look old enough, you sure you don't want a drink of some kind?" Benny asked curiously.

"No, no. I'm fine, thank you though."

"No wonder Claire thinks you two are together, Amelia prefers the kind of guy who turns down alcohol." Mike laughed loudly.

"Oh shut it." The college student crossed her arms and glared at the lead guitar player.

"So I imagine you're a goody-goody too, neh?" He joked. "Never breaking the law, or even doin' something remotely wrong."

"I believe there are much better terms to describe a person of noble qualities." Jack stated.

"Wait…did you just insult us?" Mike arched an eyebrow in confusion while the would-be skeleton man had to suppress the grin that threatened to spread across his face.

"In a way he did." Amelia laughed. Thankfully the guitar player's attention was averted when Daniel came back out with an open can of Pepsi and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She beamed and took a sip.

"So are you two gonna jet outta here soon or would you be willin' to stay a while?" Daniel asked curiously.

The young woman glanced up at Jack who gave a shrug of his shoulders and then she turned back to her friend.

"Sure, but if things get any wilder, we're out."

"Oh so just about five minutes then?"

"Yeah pretty much."

They laughed and continued on casual and random conversations from there. After about ten minutes had passed, Amelia had finished her soda and Daniel quickly got her another. Again she drank it rather fast but no one really seemed to notice, but Jack did as soon as she was on her third. Her talking had become more rapid and her voice was louder, which was a sure sign that something was up. He glanced over at the dark haired bass player who was whispering to the lead guitarist.

"You did not!" Mike shouted and Daniel quickly hushed him.

"Shut it you idiot." He whispered harshly. "It's about time she wasn't such a stick-in-the-mud and this was the only way to prove that it's ok to break the rules every now and then."

"Dude when she finds out what you did, she is going to _kill_ you." Mike shook his head.

"Yeah, but in the meantime, she's gonna be the funniest thing at the party!" Daniel snickered. "Check it out, she's already tipsy."

The two glanced over at their female friend who wobbled as she walked around talking to people she knew, and a few she didn't. Jack had been too preoccupied with listening in on the boys' conversation that he hadn't noticed she walked away until they had mentioned it. Before he could make his way over to her, Daniel dashed past him and grabbed Amelia's arm, leading her into the living room.

"Uh oh." The would-be skeleton man muttered fearfully as he quickly followed after them. However, he stopped in his tracks when he saw the two standing on the table in the center of the room.

"Hey y'all now listen up!" Daniel shouted to get the crowd's attention. "This here, is the one and only Amelia Brave, and she's gonna sing us a little song," he turned to her with the biggest grin spread wide across his face, "aren't ya?"

"You bet I am!" She cheered and pumped her fist into the air, almost loosing balance and laughing.

"You gonna dance too?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Go for it!" Mike shouted and changed the song on the stereo system to a familiar song that everyone knew.

"HEEEEEY MACARANA!" Amelia yelled as she began singing and dancing to the song. Daniel quickly jumped down from the table into the crowd that was now dancing along with her. The classically trained musician completely forgot all of her formal training as she sang horribly off-key and her timing on the dance was embarrassingly off-beat. She didn't know the lyrics to the song and so she basically made up words as she belted out the tune, much to the crowd's amusement.

And in that crowd, Jack stood in complete and utter shock. His jaw literally dropped, his eyes were wide as dinner plates, and he couldn't even move as he just helplessly watched his named heir make a total fool of herself by dancing and singing on top of a table. He finally snapped out of his stunned state when the young woman threw herself into the air, probably trying to crowd surf but misjudged the distance, and began to plummet back down to earth. Without a second thought, Jack raced over to where she was going to land and caught her in his arms just in time. He heaved a mental sigh of relief but his breath hitched when he felt her hand running through his hair.

"Oohh Jack, you're so _strong_. My hero." She giggled and batted her eyes at him. He was about to speak when suddenly his words were cut off by her lips on his. Hastily he pulled away, his face flushed even brighter than hers. He desperately tried to push what had just happened to the back of his mind. Quickly he set her down to stand, but she fell against him unable to hold herself up.

"Amelia, you're drunk." He said as he securely wrapped an arm around her waist, letting her lean into his side. He moved her arm to drape around his shoulders and held onto her wrist, trying to keep her balanced.

"Aww, the hero should always carry the princess." She pouted, "Carry me Jack."

"No Amelia, but I do need to get you out of here." He proceeded to lead her out, but then spotted a teenaged boy with a video camera in his hands, laughing as he watched the playback on the small screen. He had recorded Amelia's little escapade, and Jack felt anger start to boil within him. With a snap of his fingers, the camera's screen suddenly went black, startling the boy. He began to frantically check the batteries and nothing seemed wrong with it until he popped open the film compartment. The tape was missing. Not long after, so were Jack and Amelia.

Though he really wanted to, the sorcerer left the house resisting the urge to find Daniel and punch him hard in the face for tricking Amelia like that. But the drunken young woman was proving to be so much of a hassle that he didn't have time to dwindle on the fact.

"Jack! I don't wanna leave!" She whined and tried to get out of his grasp. "They want an encore!"

"Amelia, I know very well that you would have my head if I let you go back in there." He stated.

"_Please?_"

"No."

"You're no fun."

She remained silent for a while until she suddenly slipped out of his grasp and started to run down the sidewalk, laughing hysterically. Jack called after her as he sprinted to catch up, which didn't take long because the clumsy sorceress tripped and fell into a row of bushes. He slowed his pace as he approached her and crossed his arms.

"You really shouldn't have trusted Daniel you know." He stated as he bent over to help her up, but then her hand quickly grabbed his jacket and jerked him down. "Whoa!" he yelled and landed on top of her. He hastily got up on his hands and knees to stand but stopped when he heard her giggle.

"You're so naughty Jack." She purred as she walked two fingers up his chest until she reached his nose and gave him a gentle poke. The would-be skeleton man blushed even redder than his shirt and he hastily backed away from her.

"Aww, you make me sad." Amelia pouted again as she sat up.

"And you are seriously out of it." Jack said, still extremely flustered. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, but she purposely put all of her weight against him, almost causing him to fall over. But he regained his balance and glared down at her.

"Stop it."

"Ooh, I like your aggressive side." She winked.

"I'm taking you back to your apartment." He stated, ignoring her comment.

"But _why!_" She complained.

"Because you're drunk."

"I wanna stay with you."

"No, you need to go back home."

"But Claire is such a meanie."

"Give me your key."

"No."

"Amelia." His voice lowered.

"If you want it so badly, you gotta kiss it outta me." She giggled and tilted her head up, leaning in closer to him.

"Knock it off Amelia, I'm not playing games."

"But games are so much fun!"

"No Ame—" he cut himself off as a thought occurred to him. "You're right, Amelia." He smiled, "Why don't we play a game?"

"Yay!" She cheered and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Uh, yeah, anyway the game is…" he hesitated a moment as the thought to himself. 'I've got to get her to my place if she won't give me the key.'

"Whoever can get to my house first wins a prize." He said confidently.

"Oh? And what's the prize?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, that is, if you win."

"I'll win!"

"You're on."

Suddenly they both vanished in a faint puff of smoke and Jack reappeared at his front door step. He blinked in slight confusion, having intended on being inside, but shrugged it off and opened the door. He walked in to see Amelia in the living room, sitting in a chair with her legs crossed.

"I win." She purred. "What's my prize?"

"That you get to sleep the alcohol off." He retorted as he shut the door.

"What kinda prize is that!"

"The kind a drunk wins."

"I think I have a better prize in mind." She said as she stood up.

Before he knew what was happening, she had her nails dug into his red shirt and entangled her legs with his, toppling Jack onto the floor.

"A-Amelia!" he yelled and tried to get up but she pushed him back down, ripping his shirt.

"Kiss me." She said and leaned down but suddenly she felt her body sprawled against the floor.

Jack leaned against the wall, his face flushed once again and his heart racing.

"Why won't you kiss me?" She asked practically on the verge of tears.

"Because you're drunk! The alcohol has really messed you up!" He protested.

"Has it really?" She asked as she got up slowly on purpose and leisurely approached him. "Or am I finally letting out what I've been holding in?"

"Wha?"

"Please Jack." She grasped his jacket and slid it off his arms, and he surprisingly made no move to stop her. It landed haphazardly onto the floor and she brought up her hand to gently hold the side of his face.

"Turn back to normal for me."

"W-why?"

"You're skeleton form is cuter."

His eyes widened in complete shock and he gulped nervously. "A-Amelia I—"

"Oh heck with it." She gripped his shirt and was about to bring him down to kiss her when she suddenly slumped against him.

Jack quickly wrapped his arms around her limp body before she fell and let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. With almost no effort he scooped up the unconscious girl into his arms and began to walk to his bedroom. Gently, he laid her down on his bed and was about to leave when he heard her voice faintly.

"You're a…good kisser…Jack." She mumbled in her sleep and yet again said would-be skeleton man blushed bright red before hastily exiting the room.

'Mmm…this smells…nice.' The thought slowly drifted across the sorceress's foggy mind when she took in a deep breath as she began to wake. She was filled with an autumn forest scent with a hint of something that oddly reminded her of pumpkins.

'Where…am I?' She mentally asked herself as her eyes gradually opened, blinking away the remainder of sleep.

"Oww…" Amelia moaned as a splitting headache hit her when she finally became fully conscious. "When did I go home?" She mumbled and held her forehead as she slowly sat up. But she gasped in surprise, and slight fear, as her eyes went wide when she realized she was not in her apartment.

"W-What the heck!" She shrieked but groaned in pain when her shout only made her headache worse. Finally she was able to focus and take in her surroundings, which only made her all the more confused. She was in a bedroom with furnishings that seemed to be straight from Halloween Town.

"Glad to see you're awake." Jack said, in his normal skeletal form, as he strolled in and sat next to her on the bed.

"J-Jack! Where am I? How did I get here? What happened?"

"You're in my room in my human world home. I carried you in here after you passed out, which happened because you were drunk."

"_DRUNK!_" Pain shot throughout her entire body that time and she moaned in agony.

"You really shouldn't trust Daniel so easily by the way." Jack commented casually.

"I'm going to kill him…" She muttered.

"I would to, especially after what you did." He struggled to keep himself from laughing at the horrified look on her face.

"EH! What the heck did I do!"

"Let's see, you sang and danced the Macarena on top of a table in the living room of Daniel's house. Jumped off of it, thankfully I caught you. After arguing with you for some time I was able to get you out of the house. But then you fell in a bush, pulling me down with you. I managed to trick you into teleporting back to my place where you'd be safe and out of trouble. Then you repeatedly tried to kiss me—"

"_Kiss_ you!"

"Yes, but you passed out before you could," he lied, there was absolutely no way he would ever tell her what happened when he caught her at the party, "which brings us to where we are now."

Amelia's face was bright red and she stared ashamedly down at her hands in her lap. She didn't remember anything that Jack had just told her which really frightened her, but worst of all, she had tried to kiss him! Repeatedly!

"Oh dear God…I'm so sorry Jack…" She muttered.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know what you were doing nor did you have any control." He said feeling a little sympathetic toward her.

"…I'm so going to kill him."

"I know."

"You promise not to repeat this to anyone?"

"Maybe, as long as you don't tempt me to use the blackmail I have on you."

"_Blackmail!_"

"I just happen to have a videotape of you doing the Macarena. I snatched it from one of the partygoers, right out from under his nose."

"You're joking right? You don't actually have something like that…do you?"

"I do."

"Jack!"

"So I suggest you do everything I say or else Claire will see that video."

"You wouldn't dare!"

He smirked, "I would."

"Why are you torturing me!"

"Because it's fun."

"…I hate you."

"Actually I'd say you rather liked me considering you tore my shirt trying to kiss me."

Her face went beet red before she chucked a pillow him. "Shut up!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, you're back to normal now."

**

* * *

**

Bet you guys didn't expect a lot of things, or this whole oneshot really XD Hope you enjoyed my brand of strange twisted torture-my-characters humor lol!

**GO TO THE TNAB WEBSITE TO WATCH THE INTERVIEW! =D **

**Oh and please review ^_^**


End file.
